Synthetic routes are proposed for several classes of biologically active natural products including: 1) 16-membered macrolide antibiotics, 2) simple and complex carbohydrates including amino sugars, 3) bengamides, a group of anti-infectious disease poly-oxyamides isolated from a Fiji sponge, and 4) macrocyclic polyols. The proposed routes employ chiral alpha-(alkoxy) and gamma-(alkoxy)allyl stannanes as key building blocks for chain elongations d cyclizations with attendant introduction of stereocenters and functionality. The synthetic products and derivatives thereof will be made available for biological evaluation through the Starks CP program. These compounds are of interest as possible antibiotic, antiviral and antifungal agents.